


Nothing Like I'd Ever Wished For

by jasupaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Hardcore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasupaa/pseuds/jasupaa
Summary: The whole thing about Viktor living in his house and coaching him was still hard to believe, but all he could do was hope it was true and work as he possibly could. He future career in skating depended on it. He didn't think his career is skating included sleeping with his dream coach, in more than one way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so well ya lmao i wrote this based on the first two episodes, so i'm using the little bits we know about the characters
> 
> if you're reading this further into the anime, then just understand why there may be some oocness (though i might come back and fix it later, who knows, it's really only pointless smut to amuse myself)
> 
> ps i wouldn't consider this non-con but yuuri is just... unaware of the fact that he wants it back at first? idk, but if you're super against non-con then this might bother you

Yuuri collapsed on his bed, exhausted from overexerting himself while running again today. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to hurry up and skate with Viktor as soon as possible. The whole thing about Viktor living in his house and coaching him was still hard to believe, but all he could do was hope it was true and work as he possibly could. He future career in skating depended on it.

 He was very glad to finally be able to relax, Yuuri had been outside since early this morning, having to chase after Viktor on his bike. He never remembered his bed being this comfy before. The beautiful moment of tranquility was broken by a loud knock along with a very familiar voice.  “Yuuri! Open up, I’m going to sleep with you tonight.” Viktor cooed, pressing his cheek against the door.

 The raven haired boy rolled over, grimacing as he faced away from the door. It was probably due to the cultural differences, but Viktor didn’t seem to care much about personal boundaries, getting as close as he wanted whenever he wanted. He still had trouble just speaking to his idol -- though it got slightly easier as time passed -- let alone being so close to him, or even touching him.

 “Yuuri~” He called out the name again, but Yuuri noticed that he eventually gave up and went to bed on his own, so he’d started ignoring him after the second night. “I’m coming in, ok?”

 The words didn’t phase him, but when he heard a little ‘click’ before the door swung open, he felt like all his tiredness had disappeared. “The door was locked-” Yuuri spoke, his voice shaky thanks to nervousness and confusion. The boy was also very thankful he’d already taken down all his posters of him. “How did you…?”

 The russian put up his usual honest-looking grin, holding up a bobby pin. “It took me so long to figure it out! So let’s sleep together now, okay?”

 “No, no, that’s okay.” Yuuri was quick to reject it, crawling backwards as Viktor came towards him.

 “Shhh.” Viktor ignored him, slipping under his blankets and getting comfortable before opening his arms toward the other. “Come here, I want to get to know you better Yuuri. After all, I _am_ your coach!”

 He was trying not to listen anymore, focusing on whether he was able to actually get out of this situation or not. To his dismay, before he even made a decision, The silver-haired man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to easily catch him in a tight hold.

The younger boy tried to wiggle, but there was no way to get out of his grasp. He could feel the heat from his beet red face, pressed up against Viktor’s bare chest. “Yuuri, hurry up and go to sleep. I want to see what you look like when you’re dreaming.”

 Yuuri had no idea how this man could just say things like that and not get embarrassed, or any idea how he was supposed to sleep like this. On stormy nights when he was younger he’d cuddle his dog, but he’d never been held like this. It was warm, and if wasn’t feeling so utterly uncomfortable right now, he could even say that laying in Viktor’s arms like this was actually quite comfortable. Still, falling asleep would be no easy feat. Not with the man he admired from a distance for so long coddling him to sleep as if it were no big deal. Even though Yuuri was conscious of the fact that the other knew well enough the effect he had on people.

 His eyes widened when he felt a large hand gliding down his body, gripping onto the little bit of chub he still had left. “Hmm? At this rate, you won’t be able to skate with me for months.” Viktor stated, “Little piggy needs to work on that quickly.”

 Yuuri couldn’t come back with anything, he was still at least ten pounds away from his previous weight. It still shocked him how uncharacteristically blunt this guy really was. “Don’t-- … Don’t just touch it like that…” He sputtered out the words, the self consciousness getting to him.

 “Clearly you didn’t exercise enough today.” The russian rolled them over, now hovering over top of Yuuri, his hands resting on either side of his head. “Since I’m your coach, I’ll help you out - just this once.”

 He waved his hands in front of his face, “No! It’s okay, I’ll work harder tomorrow!” He wasn’t sure what “help you out” entailed, but he was far too scared to find out. Still, there was nowhere to run now. Viktor was already stripping off his shirt and now working on his sweatpants, revealing the body that Yuuri wasn’t too confident of.

 “What are you doing?!” He managed to stop him from yanking his underwear off, but the rest of his clothes had been thrown haphazardly across the room.

 “Hmm? We’re going to have sex of course. It’ll be good exercise for you, little piggy. Have you ever had sex with a girl before?” He continued, not listening to any of Yuuri’s complaints. “Well, this may be a little different for you, but it’s essentially all the same stuff.”

 Yuuri hadn’t, and he wasn’t sure if this was really the way he wanted to first do something like this, but Viktor was already ahead of him. He took advantage of Yuuri’s confusion, tearing off his underwear. He panicked, trying to push away the hands grabbing at his tubby midriff. He couldn’t concentrate on anything that was happening, the situation was unexpected and he’d never ever thought that in his life Viktor Nikiforov would be trying to have sex with him.

 All of a sudden he felt lips on his, and soon after a tongue prodding between his lips until they allowed entrance. His mouth was being invaded by Viktor’s tongue, his brain not even recognizing that he was responding, Yuuri’s own tongue swirling around with his. Yuuri wasn’t able to stop, neither of them were stopping until they were completely out of breath. He was panting, messy and distressed -- while Viktor just looked graceful and handsome, his breaths heavy and hot against the younger’s neck as he leaned down to nip at it.

 Yuuri’s mind was still boggled, not capturing a good hold of what was going on right now. His body, however, didn’t seem to be as confused, reacting to all of the sensations he was feeling right now. His face reddened even further, and both hands reached down to cover himself. Viktor was quick to notice, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down to the bed. “Don’t do that, Yuuri. I’d like to see.” He whined the complaint.

 “No, I can’t- I can’t do this,” He glanced away, not able to cover his lower region or his face. Not that he had enough hands to cover all the places he didn’t want Viktor to see anyway.

 “Are you nervous? You’re shaking.” Viktor stated, switching his grip to hold both wrists with one hand, using the other to slide down his boxers just enough to release himself. “Look, Yuuri, it’s the same for me too. No need to be so ashamed of yourself just because you’re too chubby to skate just yet.”

 Yuuri was too anxious to look, knowing what the other was talking about, but he found his eyes drifted over to peek at him. After seeing how unbearably large he was, he decided he one hundred percent did not want to find out what sex between two guys would be like. He didn’t notice himself staring down at it like that, but Viktor did, and chuckled at him for it. He looked away once he heard that, worried that he was being creepy, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to stare like that…”

“Mm, no, it’s fine.” Viktor grabbed the other’s sides, pulling him to sit up properly, then sat back a bit. “Since you’re going to look at it so much, suck it.” Seeing how he stared back in confusion, Viktor repeated himself. “Suck it, Yuuri. You’ve never given or received a blowjob before? It’ll be good exercise for you.”

 “Wait, no, I’ve never done that. And I don’t…” He trailed off, not knowing what to do next.

 A hand grabbed his arm again, pulling him closer before pushing his head downward. “I’ll help you. Open your mouth.” Yuuri was face to face with this Russian man’s dick, and as anxious as he was about doing this, running away at this point scared him just as much. It took him a moment, but he obeyed, opening his mouth slightly. “More, Yuuri.”

 He gripped his own length, pressing it against Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Good. Now, wrap your lips around it and take as much of it in your mouth as you can. And don’t go too far, I don’t want to make you gag. Use your hand if you can’t fit it all.”

 His explanations flustered him just as much as the act did, but he managed to do what he was told. Yuuri barely got half in his mouth, and too worried to push himself further, he reached up and used his hand to cover the rest of Viktor’s cock. He couldn’t bring himself to look up and make eye contact, but he was too nervous to move, especially before Viktor told him to. “Good job, you’re not doing terrible.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. He felt fingers run through his short black hair, grabbing it lightly as he continued to speak. “Suck in your cheeks while you move your mouth.”

 He continued to follow the orders Viktor gave him, regardless of how awfully exposed he felt right about now. Yuuri’s movements were slow and shaky; it took him twice as long to take his dick back in a second time. The hand gripping his hair aided him, pushing and pulling his head faster than he moved on his own. It only lasted for a minute, before Yuuri tore his mouth away, out of breath again. The boy hadn’t thought to breathe through his nose until it was too late, the wet, slurping sounds that come from inside his mouth were all he could concentrate on. He felt guilty for pulling away so quickly, but when he went to go back, Viktor pushed his face away.

 “We’re all done with that for today.” The tone of his voice was making the smaller boy feel deterred, it seemed like he hadn’t done very well. Though, he’d learned at Viktor’s arrival how blunt he could really be. “Plus, at that rate, it would’ve taken me hours to cum.”

“Ah, sorry about that…” Yuuri reached up to rub the back of his neck, looking unsure of what was next. Also, a little confused about how this was meant to be exercise anyway, all it did was make his neck tired.

 Viktor was back on top of him again, pushing him back down onto his bed. “Don’t mind it, we’ll do some more exercising now.”

 Long, elegant fingers slid between his tightly closed legs, prying them apart. The russian placed himself between them, lightly grazing his thumb over Yuuri’s hole. “Wh- … What do you mean by more?” He questioned, trying to inch away from whatever Viktor planned to do.

 “You’re just as forgetful as I am. We’re going to have sex.” He laughed at him as if the conversation topic was casual everyday stuff.

 “I’m a dude!” Yuuri retorted, but upon feeling a finger pressing against his hole in reply, he continued, “You can’t put _that_ in there.”

 The whole thing seemed amusing to Viktor, who laughed even more at Yuuri’s words. “You’re twenty three years old. You’re not that innocent, I’m sure you understand how two grown men have sex.” He didn’t have anything else to say in return. Viktor was right, he’d heard of gay men before and he was mindful of how homosexual sex went down. The thought of something as large as his lifelong idol’s dick entering him _there_ wasn’t something he saw as pleasant. Viktor was already busy looking around, not waiting for Yuuri to speak, grabbing a bottle of lotion off his dresser. Yuuri kept it around due to chafing on his thighs, but right now the other was smearing it between his cheeks, coating his fingers as well. He pressed one against the puckered hole, not wasting even a mere second, pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

 Yuuri yelped at the sudden intrusion of his ass. Never having felt anything go inside of him like that, he couldn’t help but bite his lip, feeling the sting as Viktor pushed another alongside the first. “Hahh… hurts…” He whined out, laying his arm over his face to cover it. The silver haired male didn’t look amused anymore, his face dropped to a focused, serious look. He pushed Yuuri’s arm away, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, trying to distract him from the pain. He knew it was definitely difficult for him, but Viktor knew that he made girls and boys alike feel absolutely amazing.

 Even though a small piece of him wanted to toy with his cute underling, the majority of his mind wanted to give him an enjoyable first time. He scissored his fingers, trying to stretch him as soon as possible to rid Yuuri’s body of the pain. He heard him make some weird, unknown noise as he pulled his fingers out -- slow and teasing. Viktor poured more lotion on his fingers before returning to the task laid out before him, pushing in the entirety of three of his fingers. He used his other hand to take hold of Yuuri’s own erection, that ached and strained against his stomach. He was far too gone to think about hiding it now, so it wasn’t hard for Viktor to see that Yuuri’s body was into this. He jerked him off in tune with the rhythm of his fingers pushing in and out of him.

 It took a long time, but Viktor noticed a change in Yuuri’s voice. The cries of pain and agony started sounding more like regular old moans with every passing second, and Yuuri was covering his mouth to muffle the whimpering moans that came out by the time he decided it was time for the next step.

 Yuuri, now able to quiet himself thanks to the loss of the sensation, glanced up at Viktor for the first time since they started. “Ahnn… Why’d you stop…?”

 He pressed a finger to the younger’s lips, “Shhh.”

 Despite having hated how badly it hurt at first, Yuuri had come to like the sensation he got from this in the short time he’d experienced it. He was still pretty afraid of having something much larger enter him, but he knew that Viktor would make sure he felt good. He braced himself, for the physical and mental feelings that flowed through him, as he watched Viktor slick up his sex with lotion. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, his hands reaching up to hold onto the taller’s shoulders as he felt a thick, hot object pushing into him.

 Viktor slid into him slowly, feeling how the heat around his cock curved around it, swallowing him as he pressed further inside. He savoured the feeling, the look on Yuuri’s face as he was filled more than ever before, his mouth gaping and unable to make any coherent noise. He didn’t want to hurt the boy under him, but his graceful thrusts turned messy at full tilt. The tightness of the raven’s virgin hole was noteworthy to him, he’d never forget the night he stole that sexual innocence.

 The mixture between pain and pleasure was unexplainable, Yuuri’s body couldn’t figure out which was more present. It was driving him crazy. Part of him wanted to flee from how badly it hurt, and the other part wanted Viktor to never stop. He felt insatiable; he wanted to feel this good all the time. Small tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he couldn’t lay still, but lucky for him Viktor had him pinned down, thrusting into him mercilessly. “Nghhh… hhhh, Viktor--” Surprisingly, Yuuri managed to moan out the name clearly, but was still too gone to realize he’d even went and done that.

 After a moment of thought, Viktor pulled out of the smaller boy. The other immediately looked at him in incertitude again, but he was already speaking. “I’m starting to think maybe this isn’t very good exercise for you, Yuuri. How about you ride me instead?” The russian man left no room for protest, switching their positions so Yuuri was sitting just above Viktor’s length. Yuuri was far more than embarrassed enough, but he was too far in so stopping was out of the question. Not only that, but he longed for the feeling of being stuffed full with Viktor again, so he had no choice. He reached behind himself and spread his cheeks, sliding down onto the other’s dick. He was feeling pretty exhausted even though he hadn’t done much moving, but it felt so good his body pushed himself to keep going.

 The man was shocked that he was nearing his finish so quickly. Viktor knew he wasn’t as young as he used to be. But, how could anyone last long when they were fucking someone as adorable as Yuuri was right now? Grinding his heart out, hands on Viktor’s chest for leverage as he moved his hips like crazy. He didn’t want to be alone in this, and he could certainly tell the younger was close too, his precum was smeared all over his lower stomach and dripping down onto Viktor’s as well. He resumed in rubbing Yuuri’s dick -- who apparently had been way too close for way too long -- bringing him to a swift finish as he cried out, cumming up all over his stomach and chest. Viktor didn’t care at all, the sight tossed him over the edge actually. He grabbed the boy’s hips and thrust up inside one, two, three more times before releasing his load inside of Yuuri.

 He pulled out of him again, and Yuuri fell, toppling onto him. Viktor wrapped his arms around him, the both of them had gotten their fair share of “exercise” for the night. If he weren’t almost passed out, eyes closing and drifting to sleep, Yuuri would’ve noticed the cum dripping down his thighs. However, they were both too damn tired to think of anything like that. They were fast asleep by the time Viktor had pulled up the blanket over them. Needless to say, it wouldn’t be the last time he helped Yuuri exercise.


End file.
